Naruto the lord of souls
by chuck2012
Summary: A horrible accident happens of the night the Scroll of Seals is stolen and changes Naruto's life be it for better or worse. Now armed with a Jutsu that can bring back the dead, Naruto must show what is hidden behind his mask of happiness or forever be trampled over by his peers. Dark Naruto, Hinata, etc. Idea from Sage of FanFiction and he has many more challenges on his Bio.
1. Chapter 1: Death

Naruto the lord of souls

Chapter One: Death

**"Normal Speech"**

**'Normal thinking'**

**Jutsu Name**

**"Supernatural Speech"**

**'Supernatural Thinking'**

Disclaimer: I own nothing and the idea for this story comes from Sage of Fanfiction and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

It was a dark and cloudy night tonight in the hidden leaf village. Many citizens were celebrating the graduation of their children that took place earlier that day from the ninja academy. Out of a class of thirty, twenty nine passed the academy. The one child that failed is a child named Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto is a twelve year old child that is smaller than the rest of his class only at a height of 4.7ft. Right now we find naruto sneaking out of the Hokage tower with a giant scroll strapped to his back.

'Wow, getting this scroll was easier than I thought. The only problem I had was jiji walking in on me getting the scroll but a quick **Sexy Jutsu **got him out of my way.' thought Naruto as he fled from the village to the meeting point that Mizuki (one of Naruto's academy instructor along with Iruka being the other) told him to wait for him there with the scroll.

When Naruto gets to the meeting point he is to take the scroll known as the scroll of seals, and learn a jutsu from it before Mizuki gets to the meeting point an hour later. If Naruto learns a jutsu from the scroll in an hour, Mizuki promised Naruto he would be passed and become a Genin.

-scene break-

Naruto jumped down from the trees that he was jumping across into a small clearing with a single shack that Mizuki said was the meeting place.

"Good I don't think I was followed. I should have plenty of time to learn a jutsu and not have to deal with stupid interruptions." said Naruto to no one in particular.

Opening the scroll of seals, Naruto found many jutsu that would be useful. Skimming the first jutsu to catch his eye Naruto grew more excited the more he read about this particular jutsu. The jutsu was called the **shadow clone jutsu** and from what Naruto read so far he would be able to do this jutsu easy.

"This jutsu sound perfect for me. Solid clones that dispel after a single blow and you learn what the clone learned when it dies is awesome. The only thing need to do the jutsu is a single hand sign and a lot of chakra. This should be easy, its simple and I have more chakra than jiji and he is the strongest person I know." exclaimed Naruto as he is getting more pumped up the more he reads about the jutsu.

Naruto sits down and practiced the steps for the **shadow clone jutsu, **getting it battle ready on the third try. Once done practicing the jutsu Naruto takes a second look at the scroll for anything else. Skimming through some more, a certain jutsu catches Naruto's eye. This one being a summoning jutsu.

"Whoa, the scroll also has summoning jutsu too? Awesome, only the best shinobi has summons like jiji and the Sannin. I got to learn this jutsu and get an awesome summon like a dragon or a wolf!" shouted Naruto.

Reading over the jutsu Naruto learns its called **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. **He learns that the jutsu is used to bring back the dead by sacrificing a living person to bound the soul to the world. The victim is then reformed into the person that is wanted to be brought back to life.

'This could be useful, especially if I can summon someone strong like one of the past hokage's. But I'm not to keen on the having to sacrifice someone to summon it though but I might be able to work around that some how.' he thought.

Naruto starts to memorize the hand signs while having his clones try to memorize the instructions for the tag used to control the dead and any info that looks important enough.

-scene break-

The hour passes and Naruto finishes learning **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei **as much as he can with the help of **Shadow clones**. Also without someone to bring back there wasn't much he could do except to memorize what is required to do the jutsu and the sealing tag needed to control the dead.

Soon after Naruto is done practicing, Iruka finds Naruto resting near the shack with the scroll of seals next to him.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO BREAK INTO THE HOKAGE MANSION AND STEAL THE SCROLL OF SEALS! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE VILLAGE!" yelled Iruka.

"But Iruka-sensei, I learned the jutsu needed for the make-up exam." Naruto tried to explain.

"Naruto, there is no make-up exam. Who told you to do this?" asked Iruka, calming down a little bit after Naruto tried to explain he didn't try to betray the village intentionally.

"Mizuki-sensei told me I can take another test to graduate the academy since the only thing holding me back from graduating is the **clone jutsu**."

"I understand Naruto, come on lets go get this straightened ou-Look out!" said Iruka as he pushes naruto down away from the shack.

As Iruka pushes naruto out of the way, a barrage of shurikens is launched to where Naruto and Iruka was standing. Jumping from the tree that the shurikens were thrown from is none other than Mizuki himself.

"Ah Iruka, always so noble to sacrifice yourself for others. Why you would want to save the demon child I can't figure out." stated Mizuki looking down on Iruka.

"He's not a demon, he's just a child that has had a hard life with a heavy burden." Iruka shot back.

"Hey Mizuki, why the hell do you and the rest of the villagers always look down on me and call me a demon in one way or another? It's getting old and I'm tired of being out of the loop." questioned Naruto.

"So the demon wants to know why he is so hated by just about everyone eh? Well I'll tell you." said Mizuki with a dark, twisted look on his face.

"No Mizuki you can't it's against the law." yelled Iruka.

" I don't give a damn about the law or this so called village anymore. The truth is when everyone that was told that the Kyuubi was killed twelve years ago was a lie to to the younger generation so they wouldn't know the awful secret, that the Kyuubi didn't die that day but was sealed into a baby." explained Mizuki with his grin getting more twisted the more he told.

"That baby was you Naruto, you are the Kyuubi in the flesh!" yelled Mizuki sounding almost insane.

"N-n-no that c-c-can't be t-t-true. I-I-I'm human." stammered Naruto.

"No you are just a beast that needs to be put down, and I'll be the one to do it." said Mizuki while drawing a Kunai.

All Iruka could do is watch from where he is as Mizuki rushes Naruto who is more than likely having a mental breakdown about now. With so much blood being lost making him to weak to do anything but lift his head from the cold hard ground and watches as Mizuki plunges the Kunai deep into Naruto's chest. Shedding a few tears as his student dies in front of him from the deadly attack, Mizuki slowly stalks closer to Iruka.

"Now to tie up some loose ends before I take the scroll with me back to my master. said Mizuki to himself as he gets closer to Iruka with a kunai in his hand.

-Chapter End-

Thanks for reading my first story. Feel free to leave a comment and please no flames.


	2. Chapter 2:Awakening

Chapter Two: Awakening

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thinking"

"_Dark naruto speech"_

'_Dark naruto thinking'_

"**Supernatural Speech"**

'**Supernatural Thinking'**

**Jutsu name**

*****means seen the bottom for explanation**.**

**Author note: I would like to thank everyone who read my story, left a review, favorite or followed the story. I want to tell you that updates might be slow since school started but i plan on working on it during the week end each week and hope to get a new chapter out every other week. Also there's an author's note at the bottom of the story that explains some things about the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto which is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Sage of FanFiction for coming up with this challenge. Go to his profile and see his many challenges he has for authors.

-Right after naruto gets stabbed by Mizuki-

"Ow, what hit me?" questioned Naruto as he wakes up.

Taking a moment to look around Naruto finds himself in a large dark cave with water that comes up to his ankles. Walking closer to the wall he sees strange markings like the marks for **Fuinjutsu **on the tag used in the **Edo Tensei**. Looking up he sees that the cavern is too high to see the top of it as it is shrouded in shadows.

"What a strange place. I guess I should just walk around to see if I can find a way out of this cavern."

As naruto walks farther into the cavern, the water gets deeper and a strange red glow can be seen farther ahead.

"I wonder if their is an underground lake in this cave. No matter, if there's light then their is a way out or other people that might now the cave better than me."

By the time naruto reaches the light the water is up to mid thigh and is having a little trouble walking through the water. The light led to a massive open chamber in the cave and halfway into the cave is large metal bars stretching across the chamber from wall to wall and with a single large piece of paper hanging in the middle of the center bar with the word seal written on it. As naruto gets closer to the cage the water gets deeper until you can't see the ground anymore. But as the water gets deeper it also gets more solid and is able to be stood on.

"Strange the water here is like jello. How is this possible?" questioned naruto to himself.

"**Because that 'Water' as you call it, is actually highly condensed chakra that is so dense you can stand on." **explained a mysterious voice seemingly coming from everywhere at once. The voice sounding slightly annoyed having to explain this to a child asked "**What do you want mortal, I was busy sleeping when you came wading into my prison. Now speak your mind or get out."**

Naruto not expecting an answer to his question jumped when the voice answered to look past the bars naruto could see two large glowing red eyes and a large mouth filled with razor sharp teeth twice as tall and twice as wide as he is. Looking at this strange face naruto could only come up with one thing, that this creature behind these bars is the same creature that Mizuki said was inside of him. This creature is none other than the nine tailed beast known as the Kyuubi.

"How could this be, I was told you were sealed inside of me. How are you locked up in a cavern in the middle of nowhere." inquired Naruto still not knowing where here is.

"**Ah but I am sealed in you. This is the form the seal takes when your subconscious enters your mindscape. Also you are here because that bug you call Mizuki stabbed you in your chest and it would kill you if not for me. You should be grateful that I am even saving your worthless life." **explained Kyuubi.

"For saving my life, I am grateful and I want to go back to return the favor to Mizuki but he is much stronger than me. What can I, an academy failure, do to a seasoned chunin? I would be killed before I could even draw a kunai." explained Naruto feeling frustrated that he can't do anything at all.

"**There is something I could do to help you beat Mizuki." **bated Kyuubi.

"What, what can you do?" pleaded Naruto.

"**Well I could unlock your darker side to give you an edge in the fight. Mizuki wouldn't expect it and it should throw him off enough to pay him back for nearly killing you."** Kyuubi explained.

"What are you talking about? Dark side? If I have a dark side, how did it get locked up? Also why do I have a dark side in the first place, my life was hard but nothing major happened to me." asked naruto not understanding what the Kyuubi is talking about.

"**Due to your shittie life that you lived so far you grew to be a dark and angry child. Your hokage thought it would be best to lock up your memories of some of the more extreme treatment you went through as a child. While locking up your memories, the hokage unknowingly locked up your dark side leaving the fool of a light side in the open. Your dark side is a part of you that got stronger the more you got abused, even after your memories were sealed. Every bad thing that happens to you gets pulled to the dark side making it more stronger while every good thing makes you stronger. That is why you don't remember the bad times, it gets filtered to the dark side of you." **explained Kyuubi.

"When you unlock my dark side, what will happen to me?"

"**Well you should get twice as strong as you are now sense the dark side is more powerful. Also because you were separated for so long, he will be a separate personality inside of you which will have its own opinions on topics instead of fusing you back together like you were before."**

"Will I ever be able to fuse with my dark side?" asked Naruto feeling a little depressed now knowing he is half of what the true Naruto Uzumaki is.

"**Yes you will be able to become one entity again for a limited amount of time tripling your power that you would have separate. And you should be able to become one once you are able to understand one another. Temporally fusing will help you understand the other but it will take many years and many challenges to completely accept the other." **said Kyuubi sounding sorry for the human.

"Alright, unlock the memories. I can handle it." said Naruto with conviction in his voice.

As Naruto gives the Ok for Kyuubi to free his dark side, Kyuubi flows his crimson red chakra to naruto bathing him in it. Doing this destroys the seal holding his memories and by extension, his dark side away. All of the negative things start to bombard Naruto all at once. Reliving every beating he ever got, nearly starving to death because all of the villagers decided to poison their trash to keep pests out of their garbage, which was what naruto was forced to eat because no one would sell him anything. Nearly freezing to death in the winter after being kicked out of the orphanage at age four and nearly incinerated by a mob of civilians looking for revenge on his birthday.

After the memories run through light naruto, a second naruto draped in shadows with glowing purple eyes approaches light naruto.

"_Hello brother are you ready to put this mongrel in his place" _said dark naruto with a twisted smirk on his face sounding almost too cheerful for what is about to happen.

"Lets."

-Back in the real world-

Mizuki is walking closer to Iruka with a kunai in hand to finish him off like he just got done doing to naruto. Right before Mizuki reaches Iruka an explosion of chakra comes from where naruto lays bleeding to death. They both turn to look at him and they see the red chakra that reminded them both of twelve years ago, rapidly heal the wound in naruto's chest. As soon as the wound was healed, naruto's eyes shot open glowing red and slitted like a foxes for a moment until the last of the red chakra dissipated.

"Damn brat, you know you are harder to get rid of than cockroaches. Why won't you just stay dead!" yelled Mizuki as he charged naruto and abandoning all fineness of being a ninja.

As soon as Mizuki starts to charge naruto, naruto gets a sickly sweet smile on his face and his eyes change from his normal cerulean blue eyes to a deep royal purple. While this change goes unnoticed by Mizuki, Iruka notices it and files it away to question the blond later if they both survive.

As Mizuki gets within striking distance of naruto, he swings his kunai to try to lob his head off in one swing. Within mid swing naruto grips Mizuki's wrist and sharply twists it, breaking his wrist and forcing him to let go of the kunai. Jumping back out of shock and to nurse his broken wrist, mizuki watches naruto walk over and pick up his discarded knife.

"_What's wrong Mizuki, are you starting to get rusty? Letting a failure like me that is not even a genin out maneuver you and even disarm you is inexcusable. Looks like you need to learn to not underestimate your opponent and to take your training seriously. This is what you can do when you train hard. _exclaimed naruto gleefully while forming a cross with his fingers.

"_**Shadow Clone Jutsu" **_yelled naruto as over a hundred naruto's filled the clearing giving a death glare right at Mizuki.

"M-m-m-mercy?" asked Mizuki terrified at seeing a hundred of the brat that was able to out match him.

"_Why should I show mercy when none was shown to me when you stabbed me in the chest a few moments ago?" Asked naruto._

Not knowing what to say to that, Mizuki stayed silent waiting for the blond to finish him off. As Mizuki stood their, Naruto gave the single to his clones to attack. All at once the clones descended on Mizuki. Some giving him cuts, some punching him until being dispelled by the original naruto who wanted to finish Mizuki himself.

As naruto walked up to Mizuki, he heard a voice in his head. 'Enough, let the hokage handle him.' said light naruto feeling betrayed that the hokage would seal apart of him.

'_No this piece of trash should be put out of his misery.' shot back dark Naruto. _

'_**He's right let him finish him. More than likely he would be put in a prison where he is treated better than you were growing up, given three meals a day and the chance to escape could happen. This is the only way to know for sure that he gets what is coming to him.'**_

'Fine just make it quick' said light naruto not wanting him to suffer.

'**Also brat, when you finish him drink some of his blood. I can make a somewhat archive of DNA in here so you can use for your one jutsu. Using my chakra I can make it replicate so if you unsummon someone you can summon them again at another time instead of a one time deal then having to get more of their DNA." **explained Kyuubi.

'thats kinda gross.' thought light naruto getting a little sick at the idea of drinking someones blood.

'_I can get away with it by licking it off the kunai like I seen that one tokubetsu jonin.'_

_-with said tokubetsu jonin-_

"Achoo! Damn I feel someone is talking about me. I'll skin them alive after finding this smartass brat that stole the Scroll of seals and give him the tub*." said the tokubetsu jonin out loud freaking out said jonins partners who are searching for naruto.

-back with Naruto and academy teachers-

"_Looks like this is the end Mizuki, any last words?" _

"Yea you and this damned village is gonna get what's coming to you when my master comes." said Mizuki cryptically.

"_Yea I'm shaking in my sandles. Goodbye asshole see you in hell." _said dark naruto as he ran the kunai that he got from Mizuki, across Mizuki's throat. After slashing Mizuki's throat, naruto turned to Iruka and licked the blood off the edge of the kunai.

'Damn he must of seen Anko somewhere to do that after cutting Mizuki.' thought Iruka shuddering a little at how naruto reminded him of Anko in that one act.

After licking the blade, dark naruto gave light naruto control of his body once again. Once in control, Naruto runs over to Iruka to see if he can help him in any way.

After naruto gave Iruka some first aid and some blood pills from Iruka's equipment pouch, Iruka called naruto over.

"Naruto come here a minute, I have something for you." said Iruka. "Close your eyes a moment."

After naruto closed his eyes, he could feel Iruka tie something onto naruto's forehead.

"Alright naruto open your eyes." said Iruka.

Naruto opens his eyes to see Iruka without his Hitai-ate. Feeling his own forehead and finding the Hitai-ate, naruto started to get tears in his eyes and hugged Iruka.

"Thank you Iruka, you don't know how much this means to me. I'll make you proud that you gave me your Hitai-ate." cried naruto while nearly squeezing the life out of the man.

Once naruto calmed down Iruka explained to naruto the hardships of being a ninja. Iruka could see that killing Mizuki got to naruto after it was done but to make sure that naruto understands he explained that killing is natural in this line of work and killing one evil man can save thousands of innocent people later on in life.

After Iruka explained everything to naruto he told him to report to the classroom next monday to get his team. After words an Anbu team showed up and escorted naruto and Iruka to the hospital, clean up the body and to return the scroll of seals back to the hokage who was watching everything in his crystal ball silently praising the child for his handling the situation.

-chapter end-

*the tub is a torture device that a prisoner was forced to sit in as flies and maggots ate him and they sat in their own shit till they died.

Author Note: You all might be wondering, I thought this was supposed to be a Dark Naruto story. Well it is. It will get even more dark and violent and will have many disturbing things mentioned in them such as cannibalism and extreme torture. Also I will get more involved with Edo Tensei after his team placement. Thank you for reading and please follow,favorite or leave a criticism is ok but please no flames.


End file.
